Nature's Mind
by Animalsandadjectives
Summary: There comes a time when the saviors of the world need their own saviors. There is another evil approaching, and the fate of Ninjago-yet again-rests in the balance. Can sisters save everyone from the dark forces that await them? Or will they, too fall for the villain in more ways than one?
1. Chapter 1

Sensei Wu's Journal

There comes a time when the saviors of the world need their own saviors. When the ninja defeated the great devourer, peace returned to Ninjago. Then peace was once again interrupted by the Overlord and the indestructible stone army. The ninja once again vanquished evil with the help of the Ultimate Spinjitzu Master. I fear there is another evil approaching that the ninja will not be ready for. An evil that was stronger than before. I have been ready for a time like this. I have watched over a pair of siblings that are worthy of being ninja. They may have the power to defeat this new enemy that approches. These two sisters, one of nature and the other of mind.

* * *

"Come on, you slow poke!" I shouted at my slow-as-a-turtle sister, Chloe who was still running the training course. "Sensei will never let us be back-up for the ninja if we can't finish a simple course! "

"Would you be patient, Crimson?" My sister shouted back up at me. I groaned. We might have the same mother, and we might be twins, but we looked and acted nothing alike. For instance, her hair is a beautiful shimmery silver color that looked like it was glowing in the dark half the time. Mine on the other hand-even though it was cut exactly the same- is a dark Crimson color, hence the nickname.

Anyway, my point is, Chloe got all the patience, and I got absolutely none. Zip. Nothing.

I tapped my foot against the ground as my sister neared the last obstacle of the course.

"Bout time," I muttered as she made one final and graceful flip, landing on the orange mat below. I stood on the side lines and watched as she walked over, her long flowing silver hair fell off her shoulders.

"What was my time?" She asked taking a sip of her water bottle.

"One Thirty," I said looking at the stop watch that was wrapped tightly around my wrist. "Still a good minute or so behind me!" I smiled proudly, putting my fists on my hips.

"Speed, makes a ninja not," A voice came from across the room. My sister and I looked over and saw Sensei Wu walking over to us, using his bamboo staff as always.

"Sensei, this really isn't time for one of your parables," I complained.

"Besides," (Your name) began. "We'll need to be quick if we're to ever end up saving the ninja from any sticky situations!"

"Yeah Sensei," I took a step forward. "We're only here for back-up."

"Not true, Camille," He said looking at me from underneath his bamboo hat.

"I prefer Crimson, Sensei," I informed.

"We know, Crims," Chloe muttered under her breath and rolled her eyes.

"But your name is Camille, is it not?" Sensei smiled teasingly. I groaned loudly and walked back to run the training course again.

"Should I go get her Sensei?" Chloe asked.

"No, it's alright," He said. "I just came to tell you something VERY IMPORTANT!" He shouted as I finished my flip.

"Coming!" I shouted and jogged over.

"Bout time!" My sister said mockingly. I made a face at her then looked back at Sensei.

Sensei looked at us both. "You both know what your doing here right?" We both looked at each other like: "Well duh!"

"Um, yeah..." Chloe nodded her head slowly.

"We're here in case the ninja need back up, end of story," I said.

Sensei chuckled. "No, not "end of story". The beginning."

My sister and I both looked at each other like Sensei had just gone off his rocker. We were barely able to look back before we were enveloped in a golden light and spat out again in some funky ninja costume or whatever. Chloe-having the balance that she did-was able to stand after being expelled from the tornado of golden flurry, but I just ended up falling on my butt.

"Ouch!" I complained, rubbing my lower back. Chloe put a hand over her mouth and giggled as Sensei pointed his staff at me and began intros like we had never met before.

"Camille "Crimson"," I scowled, but let Sensei continue. "Silver ninja of the thought and mind. Her mind is faster than her training course time."

I looked up. "Are you saying I'm slow?" Chloe nodded as if saying: "Yes, yes you are slow." He ignored me and continued. "Chloe, Pink ninja of nature. Her powers to communicate with nature defiantly exceed Crimson's ability to communicate at all," He chuckled and I shouted again. "Do you have anything nice to say about me?" Chloe shook her head, finding humor in everything.

"I'm only joking," He sighed. "But it was good, wasn't it?" He chuckled and nodded in Chloe's direction, who in turn nodded back.

"Ok that was fun and all, but what was that about?"

"For a while now, I have been doing more than training you to be ninja back up."

Both Chloe and I nodded and leaned in, wanting to here more.

"I wasn't sure at first, but now I am defiantly positive, that you two are ninja that will bring Ninjago out of a dark age..." We looked off in the direction that Sensei was, thinking he was going to go more into detail. "Now back to your training!" He turned around and began to walk off.

"Wait!" Chloe shouted. "Sensei!"

He continued walking.

I stood up and shrugged turning to face the course that I would have to do(for the third time now!).

"Hey!" Chloe called after me as I began to reluctantly walk away. "Where are you going?"

"You heard him..." I sighed. "Come on."

* * *

**Okay guys! This is a new Lego Ninjago Fanfiction! (Yeah *Streamers and party stuff*) But! It's not just any Lego Ninjago Fanfiction! This one is super Duper special because it's a calab. With Whitetiger624, who may actually be a bigger Ninjago fan than I, so round of applause for everyone and for this new fic! Thanks guys! Check ya later!**

**Rate favorite comment subscribe~! *Sing song voice***


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe's POV

My sister, Crimson, was hard at work for the next hour or so after that strange encounter with Sensei. I mean, she works hard, but not this hard. She flew around the training course in her silver gi, and every move she made, she either did perfectly, or did it fifty times until she got it just the way she wanted. (I don't really get why we have colored ninja uniforms...we're ninja, we're supposed to blend in not stick out like roses in a patch of daisies!)

"Crims," I called to her.

"What is it chlo?" She called back, not even slowing down.

"Don't you wanna...I don't know...take a break?!" She finally stopped after her fourth time through the course. She walked over and put a hand to her chin.

"Break...what is this break you speak of?" I face palmed and slumped over as she grinned.

"Sarcasm..." I began. "Very...not funny, five laps around the track!" I pointed to the track not too far away.

"Oh come on," Crimson crossed her arms in front of her chest and looked me dead in the eye. "Your not seriously..."She stopped and her smile faded. "Your seriously serious."

"Yes I'm serious! So if you can do that training course fifteen times without stopping then you should be able to run five laps easy peesy." I mimicked her position, so it looked like one of us was looking into a mirror or something.(Except for hair, and gi color but, whatever.)

We sat there and stared at each other for a good minute until she finally gave in. "Fine."

My face lit up. "Your gonna take a break?"

"No I'm gonna run those laps."

"I narrowed my eyes and flopped myself on the floor to sit and watch my sister over exert herself in physical training.

In the middle of her third lap, I heard about four different voices coming from about...a block away from us? How was that possible? "Think, think Chloe," I thought to myself. "What was my element again..." I tapped my fingertip against my head and thought deeply, then it came to me.

"Nature!" I shouted unintentionally. My sister turned to look at me with a raised eyebrow and a lot of question in her expression. I smiled sheepishly as I went back to my thinking. "Ok, so how can I hear voices a block away, and what does it have to do with my elemental power?"

My sister stopped. "Wait you an hear voices?"

I jumped and looked at her, really startled. "I never said that!"

She pointed at me. "But you thought it!"

"Since when can you read minds?"

"Since when can you hear voices?"

"Touché..." I mumbled and listened closer to the approaching voices. "Ok so there are four voices...all guys," I informed her. To my surprise, she stopped running and stood silently. "Scratch that, there are four guys all talking, but there's five people..."

"How can you tell?" Crimson asked me.

"I don't know..." I said thoughtfully.

"Your tapping into your elemental power," Sensei's voice came from the doorway.

"Wait," My sister said. "If you can hear five people"

"Four," I corrected her.

"Whatever," she riled her eyes and continued. "How come you didn't hear Sensei?"

I shrugged.

"That's not important right now," Sensei insisted. "What's important is that-"

"Yeah! I can't believe that Cole actually beat my high score on- Oh hey Sensei!" A boy in a red ninja outfit walked in with three other guys and one girl. The boy in red had a crazy hair-do, and I couldn't help but wonder how much hair gel he had to use in order to get it that way.

"Please don't ask him..." My sister muttered under her breath, and I almost screamed. I keep forgetting she can do that.

"Welcome, Ninja," Sensei walked my sister and I to the door and we waited for our formal introduction...or at least I did, Crimson wasn't really in the mood to really introduce herself.

My mind started drifting as we stood there and watched the five new-comers. "How did I know they were coming?" I wondered to myself.

"Maybe it's because you could feel them when they made contact with the earth. You are the Ninja of Nature after all," Crimson's voice echoed in my head and I turned to look at her, eyes wide. "How-" I whispered. She wasn't even looking at me. She looked like she was just barely playing attention to Sensei when she answered my mentally.

"Your a pretty loud thinker there Chlo."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

**Ok, this is what chappy 2 I think and I think that WhiteTiger and I are off to a pretty good start. (Comment, yes?) This chapter (As well as the first one were done by me, but the Prologue and the next chappy are by Whitetiger. I only made minor, MINOR edits to Whitetigers chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**Likes?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't know why I thought the last chapter was chappy number trois (three in French for those of you who don't know. :) ) Anyway, here is the genuine chapter Three of Nature's Mind! I know, it's short, but Whitetiger wrote it and I made some minor edits and didn't want to change anything sooo... Here's chapter three! (Two chappies in a row! We're on a roll! XD)**

* * *

Crimson's P.O.V

I watched as four boys and a girl walked into the room. Chloe sure was thinking about this a lot, and I have to admit, being able to read minds is pretty sweet.

My sister and I, while...being introduced I believe-I wasn't really paying attention-had a silent convo, and when I zoned back in, I heard unfamiliar voices.

"What are we doing here? And who are they?" The one in Black said pointing to me and Chloe.

"These two will be future ninja. This here is Crimson, silver ninja of the mind and it's mystery, and Chloe, pink ninja of nature and all things blooming with beauty," I think Sensei was giving us a little too much credit there, but I'm not complaining.

"New ninja?! What do you mean new ninja?!" The one in blue blurted out.

"And if you hadn't noticed, there GIRLS!" The one in red stated obviously.

"Hey! Just because we're girls doesn't mean we can't be ninja!" I shouted back angrily.

"Enough!" Sensei shouted immediately to stop a feud from breaking out. "These two will start training officially today and we will ALL welcome them with respect! Understood?"

"Yes, Sensei," They all bowed and replied in unison. The girl in red and the boy in white hadn't said a word, an I didn't know whether they were just being polite, or they were socially awkward.

"Now let us all get to know one another better over a cup of tea!" Sensei cheered happily as everyone turned to exit.

"I hate tea though..." I slumped over and followed reluctantly.

~~~Later that day~~~

"Can you believe that there are going to be new ninja?" Cole said to his teammates.

"Yes it is very nerve racking to have someone else to watch out for," Zane confided.

"And to train!" Kai complained. "It was hard enough to train Lloyd, an he was the GREEN NINJA!"

"What we should be worried about is who's leaving," Jay finally said.

"WHAT?!" All the other ninja stopped in their tracks and turned to face Jay. By this time now Nya had left to show the new ninja around, and Lloyd Garmadon, son of the great Lord Garmadon-who in the past had been their greatest enemy, but now one of their most trusted allies- had joined them to talk.

"I agree with Jay. I think Sensei is getting new ninja because he thinks we're not up to the task at hand. Like Jay said. Two of us may be getting replaced!" Kai stated to his team.

"Well, that's not like my uncle," Lloyd said thoughtfully. "Maybe we're just getting new members."

"Well whatever the case." Kai said "I'm not getting replaced by a girl!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chloe's P.O.V

The next couple of days were spent training. Crimson and I learned some new moves on a really weird training course, and it took even Crimson a while to master it. The other ninja keep acting strange around us, too. The one in black, -Cole as I am told-always seems to show off around me. I talked to my new friend Nya about it, but she said he's always like that. Kai and Crimson have seemed to have started a rivalry with each other. They always want to prove that the one is better than the other. Sensei said he would take us to get our elemental weapons sometime soon while we were at tea with him the other day, but he didn't say where we were going. I can't wait though! The suspense is KILLING me!

"Where's Sensei?" Crimson tapped her foot impatiently.

"He'll be here Crims! Just be patient! Oh, I can hardly wait though! This is SOOOO exciting!" I couldn't help for, once in my life, share the same impatience as my sister did. Well, she and Kai had something planned later...something like a face off of some kind, but I didn't get many details.

Crimson rolled her eyes and stayed silent.

Finally I saw Sensei as he walked in...with the other ninja.

"Sensei, what are THEY doing here? You said it would just be us!" I complained.

"Did I say that?" Sensei wondered aloud with a small smile on his face. Crimson turned to me and nodded her head in a "Yes he did say that, he did this on purpose!" manner.

I looked back at Sensei who continued. "Well since their here, this would be a good time for a little...bonding."

"BONDING?!" My sister shrieked. She glared at Kai who immediately glared right back at her. She groaned and walked up to the deck of the ship.

We all began to follow, but as soon as we got off the ship, we started following Sensei because I don't think ANY of us knew where we were going.

We came upon a thick forest after a long while of Kai and Crimson shouting at each other, an to be honest I'm surprised Sensei didn't stop them.

"What are we doing here, Sensei?" Jay asked over the shouts coming from behind us.

"We are here to find Chloe's elemental weapon, hidden deep in this forest." Sensei replied. I clapped excitedly.

"I know of this forest," Zane came up behind me, and continued. "This is the Ever Forest of Nature, original breeding ground of the Katala Lily."

"What's a Katala Lily?" I asked curiously.

"A very powerful flower that connects all nature in the world," Zane informed me. I nodded slowly trying to understand.

Sensei pointed his staff at me. "Chloe, why don't you lead the way?"

"ME?!" I said astounded. "Why?"

"Because you're the ninja of nature and you can use your powers to find the weapon." I didn't understand what Sensei wanted me to do...at all. I had no idea how to get through this forest, until I heard something.

"Wait a second" I held my hand up, and even the two bickering ninja became dead silent. "did any one else here that?"

"No," Crimson and Kai replied at the same time, and glares at each other.

"Well, I know I heard voices," I listened again. "coming from inside the forest!" I started running into the forest, following the voices. Everyone stayed silent as we ducked through the thick and vast forest.

Suddenly I came to a halt.

"Everyone be quiet." I said.

"As if it isn't obvious!" My sister telepathically said to me. I turned around and shushed her. Everyone else looked at us as Crimson shrugged.

I could hear the voices clearly if I concentrated hard enough.

"We're close to finding it, I can feel it!"

"But what about the ninja? I can sense their presence."

"We'll take the weapon before them then, and be on our way to the next weapon."

After that, I couldn't here the voices anymore, no matter how hard I concentrated.

"Come on guys." I said "sounds like someone else is after my weapon!"

I ran as fast as I could to get to my weapon, whatever it was.

"Ok, that is a cool power!" Jay complimented me to himself.

Some how is felt that I knew where to go and when I was about to take a wrong turn.

"Are we there yet?" My sister complained.

"Yes." Sensei replied "we have found the Bow of Nature!"

I walked up to the bow and gingerly grabbed it out of the dragon statue's mouth.

"We'll that was easy!" I said walking back to the ninja.

"It's not that easy!" Cole said with a gulp. He pointed behind me.

I looked behind me to find a HUGE dragon, covered head to tail with plants, standing where the statue had been.

RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!

I saw the other ninja and my sister start to run away, but instead of following, I walked up to the dragon.

"Easy, easy! It's okay, calm down" I said as I tried to calm the fierce dragon.

And just like that, the dragon obeyed and laid down.

"Good girl!" I said as I rubbed the dragon's head. It wagged it's tail slightly, which shook the place a little.

"How did you do that?!" Jay asked amazed.

"It must of been her elemental powers!" Zane exclaimed. "If her power is nature, then she must be able to communicate with animals!"

"Well if you claim that the thing starts talking to you, I'm out of here," My sister exclaimed. I turned to glare at Crimson.

"Flower is not a "thing"," I corrected. "She's a dragon!"

"Whatever!" Crimson flailed her arms into the air, and turned around to walk out. Before she left she spoke in a sarcastic tone: "One more weapon to go...Woohoo..."


End file.
